


my father didn't have days like these

by quodthey



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quodthey/pseuds/quodthey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The creature gurgled and peered up at them. Torchwood, the people who were Always Ready For Anything, for once genuinely had no idea what they were supposed to do. Ianto cleared his throat. “Maybe - it would be best to keep Owen away from it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	my father didn't have days like these

**Author's Note:**

  * For [introductory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/introductory/gifts).



The creature gurgled and peered up at them. Torchwood, the people who were Always Ready For Anything, for once genuinely had no idea what they were supposed to do. Ianto cleared his throat. “Maybe - it would be best to keep Owen away from it.”

The man in question looked up, indignant. “I’ll have you know I’m great with kids.” He frowned and looked back down at the baby in his arms. “Now, repeat after me. Jack is a giant -”

Before he could finish his sentence, Gwen shoved Ianto out of the way and snatched the baby into her arms.

“Don’t you listen to those silly men,” she said in a ridiculous voice, contorting her face to match it. “Who’s a beautiful little boy? Yes, you are! Yes, you are!”

Owen stared at her as if she had suddenly grown another head (last week there had been an alien who gave you special enzymes to do just that through a bite, so really, he couldn’t be too careful), while Ianto just glanced at her and sighed. His sister had children and had heard her speak to them like that when they were younger, so while it was certainly strange to hear the same nonsense from a co-worker, he was beginning to suspect that it was a natural instinct with women.

“What the fuck are you on about?”

Owen’s question was met with two glares.

“You don’t swear in front of children, Owen.” Gwen could be vicious when she wanted to be, and this seemed like a very good time for the doctor to back off before she used those high heeled boots for what they were probably designed for.

He retreated back to his area of the hub, hands up in a sign of surrender, and the rest of the team went back to the baby.

Tosh called to them from her place at the computers. “I still can’t find anything on where he might have come from,” she said. “There’s no CCTV on at the time he arrived.”

Doors slammed and a greatcoat swished as Jack strode down the steps. “So, someone doesn’t want us to know where our bouncing baby boy came from.”

“It looks that way,” Tosh replied, with a helpless shrug.

Jack looked at them all, reminiscing about some long ago time that will happen centuries in the future. Gwen wondered what advice he would give them. "You know," he started. "One time I gave birth." He shuddered. "Never doing that again."

Gwen smiled and looked at the wriggling bundle in her arms. "Well, then. I guess he's going to be here for a while." She glared at the team, before saying "None of you are allowed to experiment on him. No alien tech, nothing."

It looked like even having a baby at Torchwood would be boring.


End file.
